


After the barricade

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Barricade Day 2019, Canonical Character Death, Death of Gavroche, Don’t copy to another site, Drink With Me, Gen, So is Marius, Song Lyrics, but it's mentioned, not graphic, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Gavroche wakes up once it's all over. He's alone... but not for long.





	After the barricade

**Author's Note:**

> Requested over on Tumblr. Lyrics are from: The death of Gavroche and Drink with me (stage version) & I don't own them. 
> 
> For Barricade Day 2019.

_So never kick a dog because he's just a pup, We'll fight like twenty armies_  
_And we won't give up_  
_So you'd better run for cover_  
_When the pup grows..._

Gavroche felt it. The bullet, that lodged itself in his body. It didn't hurt. Not anymore. It just felt... like, nothing at all. He could see Courfeyrac being held back, before it all faded away. 

He was alone. Where was all the noice? Fighting? 

Paris had lost one of its brave little souls, but the  brave little soul did not know it yet. 

If he had, he would have worried. About his friends. 

He was rather content with the way things were. The whole situation was ... peaceful. 

Paris looked the same. Only less  _chaotic._ The barricades were gone. Gavroche didn't mind. 

After a while, people he knew showed up. They were all there. 

"Did we win?" Gavroche asked. 

"No." Enjolras said.

"At least we're free here." Courfeyrac's voice. 

"Where is Marius?" That was Éponine. 

"Looks like he lived." Grantaire told her.

"He lived?" Enjolras sounded surprised. 

"Yes. Someone must have saved him." Grantaire replied. 

Night fell over Paris and they all shared a bottle once more.

_Drink with me, to days gone by, can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?_


End file.
